My Little Stranger
by XtreamDreamz
Summary: "Kyo I'm pregnant" Tohru said. Pregnant, why does that sound familure? I know that I know what it means, but what does it Mean? Then it hit me, Baby!


**Okay so this just sorta popped into my mind one evening three days ago.**

**Disclaimer: I take no ownership or stake any claims on ****Any**** of the FruitsBasket cast, thank you for taking a few seconds out of your Precious time to read this Disclaimer. And for reading this OneShot.**

"Kyo, I'm Pregnant." I could only stare blankly at my wife of One year, six months, eleven days, fourteen hours, and twelve minuets. It took exactly three minuets to process what she just said. Pregnant, why does that sound fimilure? I know that I know what it means, but what does it Mean? Tohru pulled out the odd looking test strip and handed me the box, I had no idea what the heck I was looking at and more so I was still running the word through my mind frantically searching for deffinition. Then it hit me, Hard, Tohru was going to have a _**Baby.**_

For the next through months I felt like I was in a half asleep state where nothing makes clear sense, the words; Baby, Pregnant, and Parents went around through my family and her's like wild fire. I recieved alot of smiles and pats of the back, but mostly I was still in a state of confusion.

I will never forget that day I walked in on Tohru sleeping on the couch, her belly was pooching out. Quietly I walked to her side and knelt down beside Tohru's stomach. The curse may have been broken, but I still acted like a cat. Curiously I placed a hand on Tohru's belly, I felt nothing. I began to wonder why everyone kept putting their hands on Tohru's belly. Then I felt it, at first I thought I immagined the small nudge against my finger tips, and then it happened again on the pallm of my hand. I felt my jaw drap and heart flutter, there really was someone in my wife's belly. I remember sitting there beside my sleeping Tohru, simply feeling the little stranger inside her.

The next month brought on a new experience. Tohru and I were alseep in bed, her arm aroung my torso and belly in my back. I woke up immedietly from the odd crawling feeling on my spine, what the hell was that? I wiggled gently out of Tohru's hold and stared at her belly, there were little lumps walking up Tohru's belly frm the inside. The little stranger had been walking up my back while I was sleeping! I couldn't stop smiling.

I had always been catiuous about Tohru's pregnancy, taking her to the hospitial often for check ups even after the doctors tried to reassure me that it was unnecesary I didn't listen. I watched her diet making sure her and the baby were healthy. In my free time at work I would read the books I brought with me from the library downtown, books on Parenting, becoming a father, and living with babies. Though no one can truly prepare you for becomig a parent I still read the books as a precaution.

Tohru, who is a saint by nature, was moody and hot tempered while pregant. I panicked the day I teased her about swollen ankles and she broke down and cried profussly, I felt like such an ass. After I begged for forgivness and said I was sorry and didn't mean anything she snapped out of it was an act. I will never underestimate women, nor understand them.

Everyday after work I would rush home, barge through the door kissing my wife who would always jump at my entrance, kneel down and then proceed to talk to the little stranger who would roll and kick whenever hearing my voice.

Then it happened, around three in the morning, Tohru pushed me out of our bed to wake me up.

"Kyo, we have to go now OoowwwWWaaahhh" Tohru bent over clutching her tummy, I freaked out. We rushed down stairs I stuffed her in the car and we took off towards the hospital.

Fifteen minuets later Tohru was rushed into a room, Tohru was moved onto the bed and I was beside her.

"Good job honey, keep breathing, stay calm you got this" I was trying to be reasuring, Tohru screamed and when she stopped she grabbed my shirt collar bringing me close, and for the first time in my life I was terrified.

"I. WANT. DRUGS!" I whimpered from the scary pregozilla that had me in her clutches, Doctors ran to get pain relievers. I tried despreatly to get away from the horrofying woman I loved, my shirt tore in the process I didn't care just as long as I was out of her reach. My wife looked like the exorcist the way she bent over backwards yowling in agony, I think her head did a 180 as well. The doctor lead me out I went willingly to the waiting room.

In the waiting room all of the previously cursed family members of the Sohma family, Tohru's grand father and Kazuma my adoptive father. I sat hunched over wincing at the scream I heard down the hall where my wife and child were.

"Too much for ya?" Rin asked with a grin, I sighed feeling exhausted.

Kagura was telling the nurses that they had better be good to Tohru unless they didn't like the way their face currently looked. The hours dragged on and more screams filed the hospital, I was currently pacing. Finally the sreams stopped and all was silent.

I was thinking hard, what if Tohru died while in labor? What If I lost her? Wat if we lose the baby? What if I lose them both? I suddenly turned around to go ask the desk clerk question when a doctor came up to me.

"Mr Shoma?" the short man in a white coat asked me, I looked up incredibly worried.

"Yes! Are they alright? Is Tohru okay? Hows the baby? Is the baby fine!" I couldn't stop the questions the doctor held up his hand to stop me.

"Their quiet alright, the labor went perfectly, your wife is resting and the baby is healthy" I had to see them.

"Your baby is in the nursury, would you like to see?" I nodded quickly, Tohru was alright! I was so happy. The doctor walked with me to the nursury, inside were thirteen little bundles in blue, white and pink. Oh god, which was mine? The doctor said a few quick words to the nurse in the room, I watched carfully as the nurse came out with a white bundle.

The nurse placed the baby in my arms and moved my arms so I could hold the stranger carefully, it was a beautiful baby, plump cheeks, a mass of dark hair with little scattered curls. I was about to ask the sex of the baby when the doctor answered me before I could ask.

"You have a beautiful baby girl" He told me, I looked down at the little stanger in my arms. I was afraid to move, such a tiny fragile thing lay in my clutsy stong hands. The doctor left and I was still looking down at this small girl. Said person opened her eyes, I knew right then she was mine. She had my crimson colored eyes, they looked good on her, I grinned down at her. This was the little stranger who kicked my hands and played at the sound of my voice, the same one who walked up my spine in the middle of the night. Now here she was face to face with me, we sat there staring at eachother. While the other babies were crying and screaming in the nursury, my baby girl was quietly observing me like I observed her.

"So you're my little stranger huh?" I mumbled to her, immediatly she burst into a baby giggle and smiled at me without her teeth, I smiled back, she had the cutest dimple on the left cheek. A nurse came by and led me to the room where Tohru was. Tohru was waking up when I walked in with the baby, she smiled at me, she looked goofy in her drugged state.

"Hi" I whispered leaning down to kiss her forhead, Tohru took the baby girl from me.

"Hey, sorry about your shirt" she gave me a guilty smile, I chuckled and pulled up a chair to sit close by her side. I reached a hand out and gently stroked the baby's cheek with my index finger, she smiled and grabbed my finger in her tiny grasp. I blinked in surprise, I felt warm inside. Ten minuets was all it took for me to fall completely inlove with this little girl. I was mentally making plans on spoiling this girl rotten, I felt her tighten her hold. Yup thats my girl, she'll be strong.

One by one the family members were allowed to walk in and see the baby. Kazuma held the baby and cooed to her.

"My my, you're as pretty as your mother" I watched with a proud smile as Kazuma bounced in place grinning like a fool while holding the baby, she was giggiling. Next was Rin and Hatsuharu, they were sue to be married and already Rin was playing with nearly every baby she saw. Immediatly she took the little girl and baby talked to her, Hatsuharu looked over Rin's shoulder and tickled the baby.

The little girl was soaking up all the attention, she kept laughing. I think shes the happiest baby I had ever seen. Two hours later I sat alone with the baby and Tohru in the room, the baby was in my arms falling asleep. She yawned widly, I couldn't stop smiling.

"Yeah they exhaust me too kid" she closed her red eyes tiredly. Tohru was watching me with admiration, we whispered once the baby was sound asleep.

"What are we gonna name her?" Tohru asked tiredly, I thought for a moment.

"What about Rose?" I suggested, Tohru smiled widly.

"I like it" It was the last she said before falling asleep. I stood up slowly so not to wake Rose, I walked around the room carefully. I thought back on the past nine months, the nudges, the new experiences. The mood swings and incredibly weird cravings that my wife had. I was looking down at Rose whaen Kazuma walked in for the second time today.

"I uh forgot my jacket" he said, I knew it was a pointless excuse, he had his jacket on him. He walked up and held his hands out, I passed Rose off to him. He smiled down at Rose.

"Have you talked about a name yet?" He asked quietly, we both sat down in chairs beside the window.

"Rose" I replyed, Kazuma nodded and tucked the blanket a little bit more around her.

"nervous?" He asked, I nodded a yes.

"I feel so unprepared" I said stuffing my hands into my jacket pockets.

"I understand, you'll do fine. There's going to be alot for you to learn about eachother, Ha Ha, I can hardly wait till shes a teenager" Kazuma chuckled. I looked up confused.

"what do you mean" I asked, Kazuma smiled at me.

"You're going to have alot of awqward moments, she'll have a menstral, then a boyfriend, and of course moments when you feel like you have no idea who this person is" I pondered on this, the menstral thing I'd leave completely to my wife. I frowned at the thought of her having a boyfriend, I have to 'Share' her, I didn't want to. But of course that was a long way off.

Kazuma passed Rose to me and I nuzzled her close to me to keep her warm. Kazuma squeezed my shoulder.

"You're gonna be just fine, all three of you" and with that he left. I walked over to the craddle that was in the room and ever so gently placed Rose in it, I cupped her cheek.

"It feels like we just met doesn't it?" I talked quietly to Rose, her cheek felt warm. I smiled and pulled the other thin blanket up to kep her warm.

"But you have me wrapped around your finger already" I stood there for a long time simply watching my family sleep, Tohru turned over in her sleep.

I couldn't believe it.

But I had to, it right infront of my eyes.

"I'm a Daddy" I said to the silence

_~The End~_

**Okay! That took longer then I thought to write, but I did it. I have a P.E.R.T test tommorrow to catch ya later suckers. **

_**REVIEW OR I WILL NEVER UPDATE ON MY OTHER STORIES I MEAN IT!**_


End file.
